I am NOT Ashamed
by Breakable Dolls
Summary: Drabbles from Lavender Scented Love, Half-Empty, Half-Full, and Hyacinth featuring gender identity and sexuality


I am NOT Ashamed

A/N at the bottom

Warnings: It's June MoFos that means all the GAY/TRANS stuff!

* * *

Lavender Scented Love: Mai

Mai stretched out in her chair. She had been hunched over in her chair sorting files for nearly two hours and her neck was starting to ache. Just as Mai was about to make tea when there was a knock on her door.

"Nii-sama, what's up?" Mai asked as she stood, stretching even more.

"It's June, and a couple of us were planning on going to America for Pride Month. I wanted to know if you wanted to go?"

Mai grinned, "Of course, I have the perfect shirt if we go to a parade."

As Tsuna knocked on the hotel room Mai was in, he wondered what kind of allies shirt Mai would wear. Mai stepped out of her room she was wearing a crop top that hung loosely. It was pink, yellow, and blue, the pansexual pride flag.

Mai smiled at Tsuna family. All decked out in their own gear.

Tsuna wore a plain white t-shirt, but had a demi-sexual flag pin attached to his backpack. Hayato wore a muscle shirt that read: I like my men how I like my women that's the joke. I'm bisexual. Haru wore a lesbian pride flag dress and held hands with Kyoko who was matching. Takashi had worn a shirt with the trans pride flag colors that read: The only "choice" I ever made was to be myself.

Mukuro and Chrome wore matching "Queer Enough" shirts. Ryohei's shirt read: I love my sister and her girlfriend. Fran's shirt was a ghost holding up an agender pride flag. Hibari begrudgingly came in a "Don't F*ck with asexuals. They're not into that," shirt Reborn wore a shirt that read: I love my dead (inside) gay son. Fran had somehow convinced Verde to wear a "LGBTQIA Ally-gator," with a alligator on it. Nana wore a shirt that said: Make America Gay Again.

* * *

Lavender Scented Love: Naru

"Noll are you going to come with us?" Madoka asked from the doorway of Naru's office.

Naru looked up to see not only Madoka, but also Yasuhara, Lin, his mother, his father, and a few other coworkers.

Naru sighed, but stood up, noticing that Madoka wore her lesbian pride patterned shirt that read "Lebians do it better," in black cursive font. Yasuhara wore a omnisexual pride shirt that was black with the word every in the omnisexual pride flag colors. Lin wore a shirt with the trans pride flag on it that read, "I am a man because I say so not because you do," Naru knew from experience that the back had the symbol for being transgender.

His mother's shirt was very similar to Lin but read, "This woman had a penis, get over it!" His father shirt read, "I love my wife and child." At one point that shirt had said "I love my wife and children," but now that Gene was dead there was no point in wearing it. Naru thought back to the last pride he had been to. Gene had wore his "End Bisexual Erasure" shirt and had gotten hit on too many time to count.

Naru barely had time to catch the shirt thrown at him by Madoka. It was galaxy patterned with a black hole in the center on the back in a simple white was one word, "Voidgender"

* * *

Half-empty, Half-full, Either Way it's Filled with Blood

"John, I like your shirt." Mai smiled as she passed her fellow catholic with a tea tray in her arms.

The shirt in question was grey with white font the read "'I love everyone' -God" on the back was the entire LGBTQ+ acronym.

"Yes, well, it is pride month and one of the boys at the orphanage can out as trans the other day so I wanted to show my support." John grinned back.

When Mai came back from Naru office, tray empty of tea, she sat down next to John.

"You know I always thought that Jesus was panexual. I mean I know the church made implications that he was married to Mary, but I mean he was the son of God why would he love one gender more than another?" Mai looked a John.

John nodded, "I have to agree, but I can't just say that because of my position in the church," he sighed sadly.

"What about you John? Are you just an ally or part of the community?" Mai asked.

"Me," John flushed red,but smiled softly, " I'm just an ally, but my sister and her partner are part of the community."

"I am," Mai smiled, she waited for what she had said to register, then continued, " I'm demigirl, and panromantic."

Naru stuck his head out of his office, "Mai, you have work to do. I don't pay you too chit-chat," he turned around, but before he completely went back into his lair he spoke again, "I'm gendervoid, Madoka is a lesbian, Hara-san is bisexual, Lin is trans, and omnisexual. You're not alone."

* * *

Hyacinth Potter and the Case of Misgendering

Hyacinth snickered at her cousin. Draco was tugging down the crop top that he had worn. Really he had lost a bet, but really even at his age Draco still looked around thirty.

At forty years out Hyacinth was finally comfortable with herself. The potion she made fourth year had no lasting repercussions.

Her godchild, Teddy, was wearing a genderfluid pride shirt. Hyacinth saw Charlie Weasley wearing his asexual pride shirt.

* * *

Yes all this is canon. Anyway if you couldn't tell I'm gayyyyyyyyyyyyy. Genderfluid demisexual panromantic.


End file.
